Rani (The Lion Guard)
|friends = Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Anga, Makini, Varya, Nirmala, Kiara, Kovu, Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Ma Tembo, Mtoto, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Jasiri, Azaad, Ullu, Tiifu, Zuri, Thurston, Shujaa, King Sokwe, Majinuni and Hafifu, Binga |enemies = Makucha, Fahari, Jiona, Chuluun, Ora, Mama Binturong, Smun |likes = Defending the Tree of Life, Kion, selflessness, the Roar of the Elders |dislikes = Kion not telling her that Makucha's Army followed them, gluttonous predators, Kion using the Roar of the Elders on her little brother, her family in danger |fate = Marries Kion and remains at the Tree of Life |quote = "I am Rani, leader of the Night Pride." }}Rani is a lioness, the leader of the Night Pride and the love interest-turned-mate of Kion that was introduced in Season 3 of The Lion Guard starting in the episode "The Tree of Life". Rani serves as the deuteragonist of The Lion Guard. Background Personality Rani is a strong-willed and kind-hearted lioness who takes her duty as a leader seriously, prioritizing the safety of the animals in the Tree of Life. However, she can be quite short-tempered and moody, assuming things before thinking it through and sometimes let her emotions got the better of her, a lesson which she later learned. Beneath her strong attitude, Rani actually hides her insecurity at the prospect of becoming the next queen, feeling that she's not ready or good enough yet to rule. With Kion and Makini's help, Rani eventually able to overcome her inner doubts and embraces her role as queen. After becoming the queen, Rani grows calmer and wiser in taking action and decisions, earning her deeper respect from her subjects. Physical appearance Rani is a slender young lioness who has chestnut fur with a dark brown stripe running down her back. The top of her ears are lined with a similar brown, and her pink inner ears have dark brown fur underneath. She has a red nose and her eyes are chocolate brown, and just above them is tawny, with the lower half becoming lighter. This brown-cream color is also present on her muzzle, her underbelly, and her paws. The back of her legs contains dark markings, similar to Kion's. The tip of her tail is dark brown. She also has a scar on her lower right foreleg from unknown circumstances. Role in the series ''The Tree of Life Rani and the Night Pride mistake the Lion Guard, who came to cure Kion's scar and Ono's eyesight, as hostile animals, leading to a confrontation between the two and Rani forbids them from ever entering the Tree of Life (while disregarding it was her brother who started the conflict). She consults with her grandmother and Queen of Tree of Life, Janna, about the Lion Guard. Hearing about the Roar, Janna insists that the Lion Guard is welcomed to the Tree of Life. Rani then confides to the spirit of her parents about her doubt in letting the Lion Guard enter the Tree of Life. When the Lion Guard comes and Kion apologizes and pleads for them to cure Ono's eyesight if they refuse to heal him, Rani is touched by Kion's concern for his friend and welcomes the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life. The River of Patience While Kion and Ono are recovering, the Tree of Life is ambushed by Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora. Rani and her pride easily chase them away because of the three intruders are unable to work together properly. Upon hearing that Makucha and the others have followed the Lion Guard, Rani blames them for leading the villains to the Tree of Life. Kion tries to make it up by helping the Night Pride dealing with Makucha's group, but Rani insists that her pride can deal with them alone. Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora try to get to the Tree of Life again through another path. She and her pride are surrounded when Ora manages to bite her brother, Baliyo, with his poison, leaving him paralyzed and defenseless, but Kion joins the fight. While Ora runs away after Kion joins, Makucha and Chuluun goes through the hill, but are intercepted by Kion and Rani respectively. From this fight, Rani starts to see Kion and his friends in a new light. Little Old Ginterbong Rani and her pride received a report that Makucha and his group is attacking an animal again. Rani arrives with her pride to save the supposedly injured Mama Binturong, who is actually working together with Makucha and the others. Rani welcomes Mama Binturong into the Tree of Life while inadvertently giving her information that Mama Binturong takes advantage of together with Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora. Fortunately, Ono was able to figure out their plan, allowing the Night Pride and the Lion Guard to stop the attack. Poa the Destroyer After being rudely called a destructive animal by the tundra animals, Rani and Baliyo are concerned why would Beshte attack Ullu, the owl who constantly warns the Night Pride about danger to which Rani and Baliyo decide to handle the situation about "Poa the Destroyer". Upon realizing that "Poa" is actually Beshte's catchphrase and not a name, Rani decides to talk to Kion about this incident with the tundra animals while telling Baliyo to find the Guard. When Rani and Baliyo are talking to the tundra animals at the Tree of Life about the situation about Beshte, Pinguino then forgives Beshte for being rude to him as Rani notices the tundra animals being respectful to Beshte by praising him for saving him. Long Live the Queen Not long after Ono is healed, Rani, her pride, and Kion are called by the dying Janna who entrusts the role as queen of Tree of Life to Rani. As Janna passes away, Rani and the animals present mourn for her. Rani confides to Kion that she worries she can't become a good queen. Kion tells her his own experience when he was first appointed to become the leader and assures her she'll able to pull it through as he did. When Kion reveals that he has no courage to speak with Mufasa until his scar healed, Rani encourages him to talk with Mufasa as he may help him feel better. To lift up Rani's spirit, Makini shows her paintings of the Tree of Life's past so that Rani can have and see the wisdom that Janna left behind at any time. In the afternoon, Rani is officially crowned as the new queen of Tree of Life, gaining her confidence in ruling her home. The Lake of Reflection/Triumph of the Roar While Rani is getting used to her role as queen, she notices Kion has lost confidence in leading the Guard without the roar and suggests the rest of the Guard assure him otherwise. When Kion decides to train his Roar on his own at Cikha Escarpment, Rani realizes that the Roar is returning to the Tree of Life and leaves with Bunga to speak with Kion. At the training site, she and Bunga are astonished to see the result of Kion's training. Hearing that the rest of the Lion Guard is fighting against another attack from Makucha and his group, this time bringing a back-up with them, Rani quickly returns with Kion and Bunga. She watches as Kion blows them far away from the Tree of Life for good with his new Roar. Rani then asks Kion and his friends to stay in the Tree of Life. Journey to the Pride Lands While Kion is considering Rani's offer, Rani approaches him to ask if he has come up with his answer. The two lions then spend the day together walking through the Tree of Life and express their love for each other. Rani once again asks him to stay and this time also asks him to become her king, surprising Kion. Before Kion could answer, Bunga and the others arrive. The Lion Guard contemplates Rani's offer but is interrupted by Azaad, Jasiri, and Janja's arrival who tells them that Zira has returned and is planning to attack the Pride Lands with her pride. Understanding that the Lion Guard still has the responsibility to defend the Pride Lands as long as they bear the mark of the Lion Guard, Rani bids them farewell and tells them that she has considered each one of them as part of her pride. She bestows them the mark of the Tree of Life and tells them that they'll always be welcomed in Tree of Life. She and Makini watch them leave, with Rani waiting for their next visit. Return to the Pride Lands After Kion decides to pass on the role of the Lion Guard to Vitani and her lionesses, Kion returns to the Tree of Life along with his family and friends where Kion accepts Rani's proposal and the two of them are officially married to Rani expresses her confidence that they'll make a great king and queen. Relationships Family Janna Janna is Rani's grandmother. Janna always knew the right thing to say and the right animals to welcome to the Tree of Life. When Janna passed Rani was very sad. She talked to Kion about her grandmother and she hopes to be a great queen when she's ready Baliyo Baliyo is Rani's younger brother. Rani cares a lot for her brother. When Kion used the Roar of the Elders on him Rani was surprised. She was happy to see that Baliyo was fine. Baliyo hates it when she calls him "little." Surak Surak is Rani's uncle. All though she never called him Uncle Surak. Surak isn't like Simba's uncle Scar. Instead, he's a caring uncle and helps out Rani and the Night Pride. Sãhasí and Ãnanda Rani has a great relationship with parents. Even though they passed away sometime during her childhood, she still talks to them. Just like Kion talks to his grandfather Mufasa, her parents give her good advice and are proud of her taking her role seriously. Kion Kion is Rani's mate. When they first met, Bunga accidentally caused a rockslide on the way to the Tree of Life. Their relationship started off as bad, with Rani assuming that Kion and The Lion Guard were dangerous after Kion accidentally unleashes the Roar of the Elders on Rani's brother, Baliyo. Rani was so outraged, she wanted to banish the Lion Guard from the Tree of Life forever. However, after a talk with her grandmother Queen Janna and the spirits of her parents, Rani reluctantly agrees to welcome the Guard to the Tree of Life. However, Rani was pleased that Kion put Ono's needs before his own. In the "River of Patience", Rani brought them to her grandmother but wanted them to leave as soon as possible. However, she was still pleased when Kion helped her stop Makucha's army. In "''The Lake of Reflection", she distrusted Kion as a leader, but she was still worried about his healing. However, after the fight in that same episode, Rani starts to appreciate Kion and his friends. In "Long Live the Queen", Rani and Kion had really opened up to one another after the death of Queen Janna. When Rani is in tears after her grandmother's death, Kion sympathizes with her by letting her sob into his neck and comforting her. At Queen Janna's funeral, Kion and Rani console one another about their fears and end up becoming close friends. Kion smiles up at Rani when she becomes Queen of the Tree of Life. In "Triumph of the Roar", Rani starts showing adoration for Kion, wishing for the Roar of the Elders to be returned to the Tree of Life. She especially shows adoration for him after seeing how he single-handedly blew the bad guys away. In "Journey to the Pride Lands", Kion and Rani have a much closer friendship, which eventually blossoms into love. At this point, Kion considers staying at the Tree of Life after Rani asks him to be her king. In "Return to the Pride Lands", after giving the Roar of the Elders to Vitani (granting Kion complete mastery of the Roar in the process), Kion is able to move back to the Tree of Life, where he and Rani get married. Friends Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, and Anga At first, Rani thought that they were dangerous since Bunga caused a rockslide at the mountain pass leading to the Tree of Life. This was due to Bunga's obsession with honey after seeing a beehive in the mountain pass. Rani then shows them around the Tree of Life and they're all amazed by it. After helping the Night Pride fight Makucha's Army, Rani considers each of them a member of her pride. After Kion gives the role of leading the Lion Guard to Vitani, he and his friends all join the Night Pride. Nirmala Rani and Nirmala are good friends. Nirmala helps her as part of the Night Pride. Nirmala also helps to heal animals when they need it. Ullu Rani and Ullu are good friends. She alerts the Night Pride anyone comes to the region called the Tree of Life. Makini Makini and Rani become good friends. She becomes Rani's Royal Mjuzi while she stayed at the Tree of Life. Later, when Kion and the group need to head home, Makini stays with Rani. Acquaintances Binga Rani and Binga are on good terms. Varya Varya and Rani are on good terms. Rani allows her and her cubs to stay at the Tree of Life. Enemies Makucha's Army Rani and the Night Pride dislike Makucha's army because they disrespect the Circle of Life and constantly try to eat the rare animals there. Rani was impressed when she saw Kion leading the Night Pride and the Lion Guard in corrdinated attacks against Makucha, Chuluun, Ora, and Mama Binturong. She is shown to be very impressed when Kion roars Makucha's entire army far away from the Tree of Life, never to be seen again. Trivia * "Rani" means "queen" in Hindi. ** Ironically, Rani became the queen of the Tree of Life after Queen Janna died of old age. Gallery Promotional Images Rani-img.png Screenshots The Lion Guard The Tree of Life WatchTLG snapshot 0.07.25.967 1080p.png|Rani leads the Nigh Pride. Rani.jpg The Lion Guard The Tree of Life WatchTLG snapshot 0.18.27.229 1080p.png The Lion Guard The Tree of Life WatchTLG snapshot 0.19.00.428 1080p.png The Lion Guard The Tree of Life WatchTLG snapshot 0.20.02.667 1080p.png The Lion Guard The Tree of Life WatchTLG snapshot 0.21.35.298 1080p.png Rani Kion.jpg The Lion Guard The River of Patience WatchTLG snapshot 0.20.58.087 1080p.png The Lion Guard The River of Patience WatchTLG snapshot 0.20.58.649 1080p.png The Lion Guard The River of Patience WatchTLG snapshot 0.21.00.446 1080p.png The Lion Guard Long Live the Queen WatchTLG snapshot 0.08.27.254 1080p.png Long Live the Queen 01.jpg Long Live the Queen 02.jpg Long Live the Queen 03.jpg Long Live the Queen 04.jpg Long Live the Queen 05.jpg Long Live the Queen 06.jpg Long Live the Queen 07.jpg Long Live the Queen 08.jpg Long Live the Queen 09.jpg Rani New Queen.jpg|Rani becomes queen of the Tree of Life. Long Live the Queen 10.jpg Lake of Refection 04.jpg Triumph of the Roar 02.jpg How are we so different.jpg|''How are we so different and still so much the same?'' We're of the Same Pride.jpg Journey to the Pride Lands (1).jpg Kion Rani Joke1.jpg Kion Rani Joke2.jpg Kion Rani Same Pride.jpg|''It's a feeling somehow knowing, There's nothing to decide.'' Journey to the Pride Lands (3).jpg Rani and Kion as King and Queen of the Tree of Life.jpg pt-br:Rani (A Guarda do Leão) Category:Character stubs Category:Females Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Lions Category:African characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Asian characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Queens Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Orphans Category:Deuteragonists